Yure's Fairy School
Yure's Fairy School is a Canadian-German series as launched from 2005. It involves Yure teaching actual fairies to learn new subjects in four different ways. It ended in 2010 with a total of 100 twenty-four minute episodes, which had made two seasons of 50 episodes (each consisting of 200 twelve-minute segments), with fifty-two twelve-minute short episodes. Characters Main characters * Yure (The fairy school teacher who usually has the same dress and jeans and shoes.) * Unknown named fairies (Some of the students who wear the same dresses in a different color.) * The Real Tooth Fairies (Even more students who also wear their usual clothes.) * Jack (The only person who moderates the school.) Broadcast In Canada, Treehouse TV broadcast the show on January 1st, 2005 and the final episode on May 22nd, 2012, and reran until July 29th, 2014. TOF Studios is re-running episodes from 2011-present. Episodes Season 1 (2005) # Look At That Fairy Good Horse Rider/Storage Room (January 1st, 2005) # These Medal Menaces/Bathroom Break (January 4th, 2005) # A Fairy And A Girl's Power/Bag of Big (January 7th, 2005) # Needs To Touch/Taco Tuesday (January 10th, 2005) # Talented/The Best Purchase (January 13th, 2005) # Pie In The Sky/It's An Apple Arrow! (January 16th, 2005) # Snack On/Fairy Cash (January 19th, 2005) # Sandwiches For Lunch/Amazon Purchase (January 22nd, 2005) # Slippery Sliding/Video Gamers (January 25th, 2005) # Close-Up/Toys In The Room (January 28th, 2005) # School's Magically Sparkled Out For Summer/Fairy Frappuchino (February 1st, 2005) # Fairy Bridge/Whipped Cream (February 4th, 2005) # New Classroom/The Lab (February 7th, 2005) # Sticky String/Madame Fairy Fortune Teller (February 10th, 2005) # Funny Fairy Face/Book Buzz (February 13th, 2005) # Marshmallow Teeth/Sharing Kindness Together (February 16th, 2005) # Little Jewels/Send Me A Letter (February 19th, 2005) # Fairy One-Up/Magic Music Fairy Band (February 22nd, 2005) # Water Balloon Fight/Dream Team (February 25th, 2005) # Mud Class/Breaking News (February 28th, 2005) # Watery Wonderland/Dentist Fairies (March 3rd, 2005) # Egg Head/Outside In The Rain (March 6th, 2005) # Makeup Madness/Magic Makes A Day (March 9th, 2005) # Standing On Our Heads/Late Night Dancing (March 12th, 2005) # Beach Vacation/Watch What Is Here (March 15th, 2005) # Candy Diggers/Magic Letter Service (March 18th, 2005) # Raisin' While We're Talkin'/Kindly Classifying (March 21st, 2005) # Tag! You're It!/Beach Vacation (March 24th, 2005) # Sugary Logo/Hotel Room (March 27th, 2005) # Night Time/What To Wear Today! (March 30th, 2005) # Garbage Bag Sack Race/Shopping Spree (April 2nd, 2005) # Hi To You!/Quizzy Fairy (April 5th, 2005) # Balloon Donkey/Invisible Window (April 8th, 2005) # Backseat Argue/Secret Lands (April 11th, 2005) # Pillow Fight/Purrfect (April 14th, 2005) # Pointing at the Shiny Teeth/I Annoyed Grunt (April 17th, 2005) # Ball in the Cup/Dart-at-a-Map (April 20th, 2005) # What's the Surprise?/And I Have Nothing! (April 23rd, 2005) # Stained Shirt/It's A Day To Purchase (April 26th, 2005) # Chain-'n'-Face Reaction/Unboxing A Box (April 29th, 2005) # Grumble, Please!/Backseat Driver (May 1st, 2005) # Water Bottle/Space Fairies (May 4th, 2005) # Fairy and Human Sundaes/Video Trivia Week (May 7th, 2005) # On A Raft/Bitcoin SUV (May 10th, 2005) # Water Dart Gun Fight/Tooth Fairy Money Investigation Agent (May 13th, 2005) # Commander's Rules/Hide and Seek: Rainy Day Edition (May 16th, 2005) # Cheesy Faces/Building Business Besties (May 19th, 2005) # A Trip To See Horses/A Very Fairy School Halloween (May 22nd, 2005) # Pose For The Picture/A Very Fairy School Thanksgiving (May 25th, 2005) # The Littlest Flower/A Very Fairy School Christmas (May 28th, 2005) Season 2 (2009-2010) # Disguise Equals Pizza/Speciality of the Fairies (December 25th, 2009) # All Play and No Work/Trip To London (December 28th, 2009) # Fairies Only Picture!/A Little Camp Out (December 31st, 2009) # Talk To Another Day/Cupcake Machine (January 3rd, 2010) # Fall Down Day For Everyone/A Scammed Banana (January 6th, 2010) # A Perfect Photo/Hands In The Air For Fairy School (January 9th, 2010) # Waving Arms/Teaching Class In The Rain (January 12th, 2010) # Garden Hat/The New Jingle To The Theme (January 15th, 2010) # It's Called For A Dance Party/A Fairy School Trip (January 18th, 2010) # Make A Wish!/Race to the Top of Fairy School and Back! (January 21st, 2010) # Fairy School Fashion Show/Fairy Bowling (January 24th, 2010) # Smile, Smile, Smile!/Time Out! (January 27th, 2010) # Crazy Moves/Pomeapple Pineagranete (January 30th, 2010) # Bicycle Ride/Presidents of the Fairy School (February 3rd, 2010) # One... Two... Three.../A Trip To The News Station (February 6th, 2010) # No Question Day/That's Music To My Ears! (February 9th, 2010) # Skulleton/Futuristic Portal (February 12th, 2010) # A New Hair Style For Yure/The Leaves Come From The Class (February 15th, 2010) # Logo Behind The Stage/Freezing Cold Look Through The Window (February 18th, 2010) # Carving A Pumpkin/Fairy School Rocket Fund (February 21st, 2010) # Does It Look Good/Cinema and Television (February 24th, 2010) # Sassy Talk/Television Hold Film Not! (February 27th, 2010) # Mario-Yure/Savage Yure (March 2nd, 2010) # Piggyback Present/Strawberry Picking Bickering (March 5th, 2010) # Costume Party/JavaScript Computer Building (March 8th, 2010) # Violin Playing Day At Fairy School/Fairy School Minigames (March 11th, 2010) # Art Conception/Get Yure and the Fairies and Jack (March 14th, 2010) # The Look/Musical Chairs (March 17th, 2010) # The Toilet Paper Costume/Win Tokens (March 20th, 2010) # Backseat Driver/Alliance Shmliance (March 23rd, 2010) # The Mystery Pizza/Strange New World (March 26th, 2010) # 3, 2, 1, Fun Shapes!/Amazing Ingredients! (March 29th, 2010) # Christmas Eve Countdown/The Hot and Sunny Day (April 1st, 2010) # The Carry Me Around Game/Battle of the Bricks! (April 4th, 2010) # Toss The Paper!/The Magnificent Yure and Fairy School Show (April 7th, 2010) # The Unknown Point/Trash Day (April 10th, 2010) # Surprise Party/A Great Midnight Snack (April 13th, 2010) # The Right Side/BBQ (April 16th, 2010) # Gingerbread House/Shadow Puppets (April 19th, 2010) # Sleepin' In The Car!/Colorful Mannequin Challenge (April 22nd, 2010) # Never Catchin' Me!/Same Halloween Costume Party (April 25th, 2010) # The Dollhouse/Stack of Cards House (April 28th, 2010) # Dancing at the Store!/Fairy School Vending Machine Problems (May 1st, 2010) # The Information Toy/Brain Freeze Cleanup (May 4th, 2010) # Here, Kitty Kitty!/Cherry Bomb Sundae Day! (May 7th, 2010) # Hooray For Boxes!/Order Up (May 10th, 2010) # Soda Soaker/Painting Outside the Box (May 13th, 2010) # Swimming The Yure Way/There's Time For A Swim Everyday! (May 16th, 2010) # Midnight Snack Crave/Self Portrait (May 19th, 2010) # Ping-Pong Balls For Breakfast/The Finale (May 22nd, 2010) Short episodes Episode airdates on Treehouse TV are also at their exact time broadcast. # Fairies On Ice (September 7th, 2006 at 10:30 am, after the premiere of Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends) # Fairy School Dinosaur (September 10th, 2006 at 12:00 pm, after Roblox Family) # Fairy School Moderation Agency (September 13th, 2006 at 9:00 am, after The Adventures of Dibby and Kokona Haruka) # Short episodes 4 to 52 (Airdate and time TBA, after SHOW TITLE TBA) Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Yure and You series Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Television series by Spectra Animation